


Debutante Dalliance

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Corsetry, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foot Massage, Hotel Sex, Nipple Licking, One thing leads to another, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stripping, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: After the Debutante Ball, Laverne and Lenny get a room together. One thing leads to another and... well... a fairytale night, even a sitcom one, deserves a fairytale ending. Even if it's a very smutty one.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Debutante Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> May this not be something wrought with the woes and worries of the everyday. I ask that you get lost in the romantic and the sensual. Let this tale be a dream, a fantasy, and a possible reality all at once. Please, enjoy!

The Duke's dance had put Laverne on a cloud, while Shirley watched in joyful vicarious elation. Though there were the occasional frowns and scowls from the high-falutin' Counts and Countesses and other noblety, nothing could darken the shining light of the moment. And Lenny couldn't stop smiling when Laverne came back over to her friends, whisper-shouting "did you see that, did you see that?! Did you hear what he said?!" And Shirley whispered back "Yes, yes, yes, we did! That's the Laverne DeFazio I know! With guts! And spunk!"

Lenny almost bit his hand, but he still had the bird in it. "You looked like a princess, Laverne. A real Cinderella." Then he looked down to the floor. "Did you drop your shoe yet?" Laverne rolled her eyes, smiling, and Lenny beamed. Complimenting her always made him feel good and his tummy had butterflies in it when he'd asked her to come to the Debutante Ball. When she accepted, he hadn't stopped grinning the whole way back to the boys' apartment. 

One of the Duke's men came over to the trio and wished them a good evening, while also offering a room at the Hotel Pfister for the Count to stay in the building that night. Laverne and Lenny exchanged a look. She leaned in and spoke low, lips barely moving. "I don't want Squiggy to see what happened to the dress, if I can help it, Len. Take it, would ya? We can stay the night and go to the cleaners tomorrow."  
Shirley, luckily out of earshot, was none the wiser as Lenny agreed. "Leave the key with my valet, would ya?" And he extended the bird on his hand. The Duke's man cocked an eyebrow, then put the hotel key in the dove's beak. Lenny put the bird friend back in the pocket, gentle as he could, and gave him a little pat. "Good birdie. I'll get you some seed tomorrow for that."

Laverne smiled at him again and said, "thanks Len."

They went back to Shirley and told her the plan. Although it took a lot of heated whispering, some careful moving aside to a quiet spot of the ballroom, and having to put up with most snooty faces staring them down from afar... Shirley agreed to run back home, get some clothes for Laverne, and come back to the hotel. With some ideas brainstormed (and an insistence that Shirley not go overboard), her friend was off. Though, not without a suspicious glance at Lenny, which he didn't understand at first.

It wasn't until they were heading down the hall toward the room on the hotel's eighth floor, that Lenny realized they were going to spend the night.

Together.

Alone.

No bird on his fingers, he bit his hand that time.

* * *

The room wasn't quite the Honeymoon Suite nice, but it was sure nicer than either of their rooms by quite a sight. The cream carpet was cushy after standing for hours on the floor of the ballroom, the soft light a relief after so much punch and champagne, and as soon as Laverne could, she went into the bathroom to wash up. Lenny watched the door shut, the sound sharp in his ear. He checked on the bird, who he had started calling Kowski, an abbreviation of the family name Lenny Kosnowski had been told he now represented.

When moments of honesty hit him after receiving the information, like some deep family secret (a blessing or a curse, he could not tell), it chilled him almost to the bone. At this latest moment of realization, Lenny sat down on the edge of the queen sized bed and shivered. Looking around the room, he took in the wonders of where he found himself. Its ornate moulding on the walls that looked like the spiffy places in the movies. His eyes followed them to the beautiful curtained double windows looking over the cityscape of Milwaukee and off to Lake Michigan. It would look amazing at sunrise, he thought.

And he got to share that with Laverne. As soon as he'd felt the news of his heritage hit, his thoughts had, for some reason or another, turned to Laverne. Shirley liked to play at being classy, and Lenny nor his ubiquitous companion Squiggy could deny that; but it was in the way a doctor's wife would be or the principal of an elementary school. Meanwhile, the spitfire Laverne, she had the class and the gumption of old royalty. Someone who could command an army to war and smile for the public the way the Queen of England did.

That she'd picked herself up after the unfortunate tumble on the ramp while being presented at the Debuntate... that was just like a fairytale to Lenny. You fall, you think you've lost, and then you get back up there to show'em you can't be beat. He smiled just thinking about how she came right out and handled herself like a champ. Shirley's pep talk musta done the trick, Lenny figured.

He only noticed his hands were mimicking the Duke's dance moves when the bathroom door opened and Laverne, a little damp but with more of the punch rinsed off the dress, came walking over. She'd shed the shawl of the dress, baring her arms and shoulders. In all, she still looked, Lenny thought, resplendent.

"I uh, guess that Shirley's gonna be a while, eh?" she said more than asked, smiling. Her shoes were off, he realized after glancing all the way down, noticing her left foot extending her up on tip-toes. Lenny swallowed, closed his mouth. "You wanna watch some TV?" he asked, gesturing at the modest television set. It was resting like a beacon of modern mundanity in the middle of the majesty of the room.When Laverne thought about it and shook her head, it made Lenny have to double-take. "Why not? ABC's got The Asphalt Jungle on tonight." She shrugged, the gesture making her dress wiggle. Lenny's smile was coming back. "I dunno... just seems kinda silly for us to just go back to what we'd always do, don't it?" And he had to agree. They were having a good time just being where they were.

He scooted over. "You want to have a seat?" Laverne turned around and gestured to her dress. "Am I gonna get the bed sticky?" she asked. After a quick check, he shook his head. "Nah, you're not so fruity anymore." The smile was back in full as a little mischievous voice in his head said, _Laverne told you to check out her butt._

And so, she sat down, causing the crinoline of her Lizzie Borden dress to flip up as it had at in the ballroom downstairs. This time, however, she made little effort to push it down. Lenny cleared his throat in resistance to his natural impulse to look up her dress, which was so easy at that point. _Too easy._

"Uh, Laverne, your dress is up." He kept his tone as even as he could.

"Yeah, I know. I don't mind." The expression, nonplussed and unreadable, made him a special kind of nervous. The excited kind.

"But I uhm, I can see under there," he said, feeling himself getting hot under the collar. "I know that, too," she said, her cheeks red and round from her big grin, eyes with a little twinkle that made Lenny feel suddenly sweaty. "Gosh, it's hot, ain't it?" He stood up and walked over to a chair by the TV. He pulled off his jacket and set it carefully in the chair itself, making a little nest for Kowski to settle into while still remaining half in the pocket. The bird cooed, ruffled its feathers, and put its head under a dark shadow spot to put itself to sleep.

Again, he kept his eyes from looking at Laverne's petticoats even as he came back to sit down. What couldn't be helped was noticing her wince whenever she moved her feet. "You feeling okay, Laverne? Your dogs giving you a hard time?"

With a sigh, she nodded. "I may be a bit of a dummy sometimes, but not enough that a dummy's shoes fit me too good." Lenny couldn't help but smile at her. "You ain't no dummy." And with a move that was both completely felt and entirely unconscious, he slid to his knees on the floor and moved around the crinoline to grab her foot. "Want a foot rub?" he thought to ask at the last second. But she was already sighing.

"How come I never knew your hands were good at that?" she groaned and his mouth got dry. After a shake of his head, he realized the dress was blocking her view of his face and so he worded his reply. "You always seem so strong, Laverne, I never realized you needed any help." A cackle came out of her and he winced, tightening his grip, unconsciously sliding one hand up her calf.

That got another sigh.

A floop of her dress and the wire almost smacked Lenny in the face as Laverne adjusted that she could hold it down and look at him. She had another inscrutable smile. "Len, look at our lives. We're always worn out running around, getting into trouble, getting out of trouble... we're sore all the time!" Lenny nodded, never taking his eyes off her own. He had a chance to look up her dress, but seeing the glow of the ball in her expression was a far more beautiful show.

He kept at it, moving his hands to the other foot, calf, and shin. Her bottom lip went between her teeth and he could hear a little grunt. "You like that?" he asked, his occupied hands keeping him from doing anything to show the lewdness on his mind. "Could you move a little higher?" She leaned back. "My knees twisted a little when I rolled." And so he did, feeling muscle and strength and the iron of a _Woman_ beneath her underclothing. "Gosh, you're strong, Laverne. No wonder you always won every fight against Rosie Greenbaum."

Another laugh that he only heard, as her head flew back and he moved his gaze down to her feet where he worked his hands. Wistfully, she said, "only the ones with my fists.... How do you know I always win?" She looked down at him again and he couldn't help but grin up at her. "I been keepin' score since twelfth grade." She grinned back and her eyes shut when his hands worked around her knees to slide a little higher.

"Oh, that's _good._ "

Lenny felt aware of all the little parts of himself in that moment. The warmth in his fingertips, the pulse in his neck, a gentle vibration in his loins, and every time he blinked, he heard it like a small camera shutter. Yet he felt far away in a dream, not quite grasping the depth of what was happening. There had been good times with Laverne, intimate kisses of gratitude (or manipulation) and joyful laughs, but he had never gotten to truly feel her like this. Much as she seemed to not mind, it was a rather concealing dress and series of under garments after all, Lenny could not deny this was something he had wished for.

Laverne took a deep breath and then shuddered under his touch down to her toes. Something jostled under the collar of her dress. It tumbled down, into view as it crossed over her belly and bounced across her crotch. Instinctively, Lenny reached out and caught it before it hit the floor. A sticky, wet bit of something. Fruit, it turned out, as he turned it in his hands. Then he smelled it. "Peach! Man, that was some good punch." Before Laverne could say anything, she watched him pop it in his mouth and chew it. He smiled and she couldn't help but laugh.

A blush had covered her face again, but he cocked his head. "What? I love peaches. Heck, I could eat a peach for hours." He wiped his hands on his black slacks and cummerbund before resuming his touch on her. There were goosebumps on her shins, that he merely paid passing attention to. She was warm, almost hot, as he kneaded her with a loving care.

The pause in their conversation that followed her last sigh let him start to think, worry. Movements slowed and he pulled back from her thighs, returning to her feet. Her knees felt better.

But her breathing was deepening. Heavy. It took him a moment to realize he was, too. And he felt those tingles in his groin bristle, sweat building there that made him keenly aware of desires forming. At long last, he snuck a glance between her legs. She was starting to sweat, too, leaving little spots in the nooks of her thighs and knees.

"I think that's enough now," she said, after he did one more pass over her ankles down to her toes. When he leaned back, she set herself right, concealing her lower body from him under the petticoat and skirt. A clearing of his throat, of hers, and he looked up at her. He finally swallowed the peach in his mouth. "Did you have a good time tonight, Laverne?" he asked, meekly on his knees before her. "Y'know, aside from people being snooty and the whole barrel roll thing."

Without breaking eye contact, she smiled again. "You know, Len, I think I did." There, again, was the twinkle in her eye and she bit her bottom lip again. Redness filled them both, bright like lipstick. He could just barely perceive a flash of her pink tongue.

"Boy, it sure is hot in here," he said and stood up, undoing the cuffs on his white shirt. He started clumsily rolling up his sleeves by pressing them up, but once he had one done, Laverne snorted. "Len! Don't you know how to roll up your shirt sleeves?" He frowned and held up his hand. "What? It's fine. You just gotta adjust it once in a while, that's what happens with rolled up sleeves." Sure enough, it was already sliding loose.

Laverne stood up with him and took his arm in her own hands. The touch was electric, making hairs all over his body buzz with the magic of _her_. Her eyes flickered to his and blinked. "Watch." A tug and roll in her hand made progress up his forearm, her fingers' knuckles caressing him through the cotton of the shirt and her thumbnail leaving sharp little kisses across the bare skin. He shuddered, suddenly a little weak. Without a word, she went to his other arm and rolled it up the same way. He watched her hands while she did, licking his lips wet.   
Wet. The thought of it, with her looking at him, with her touching him, caused him to firm.

Once Laverne finished rolling up his sleeves, she adjusted his suspenders. Again her touch was euphoria, bringing him into the moment and making their eyes meet. Crinkles grew around her eyes as her smiled deepened while the blush in those cheeks intensified. "Did you mean what you said? About me being Cinderella? Like a real princess and everything?" The real words he wanted to say were swallowed down as Lenny gulped. 

"Of course I did, Laverne. I thought Shirley was gonna cry, seeing you get to live a dream like that."

For once, she acted like the girl from Knapp St. he knew, bopping him on the bicep with a soft first. "Shirl did cry, didn't you see? It's part of why I sent her home to get me some clothes."

"I dunno, I was distracted at the time." It came out of him so smoothly, he reacted to what he said in surprise, his eyes widening. Clearly, by not breaking eye contact with her, it had the desired effect. The briefest of gasps just peeked out from between her lips.

Both of them noticed the tension that had risen around them; that Laverne still had one hand's fingers looped around his left suspender. She tugged the material, drawing him a little closer. He worried the bouncy frame of her dress would buck him when his knees came into contact, but it yielded like an invitation. The next breath out of him was nervous and he took in how the lights in the room made Laverne's hair shine from the side, while her smile had not lessened but _deepened_ in that intimate, aware, humble way. Instincts told him to move, so Lenny did, raising his arms in rolled sleeves up to slide up onto her waist. Above the skirt, it put his hands on almost either side of her breast. "Laverne, I think we're in a fairytale," he said, so matter of fact that she couldn't laugh. Instead, she nodded. "I'm thinkin' you might be right, Len," she replied.

He made the first move, following something deep within his desire that said go in the softest tone. The kiss that came of it was immediate, _tender_ , sending a playful dance of emotion through his heart as she didn't give in or just accept, but instead matched and lingered. Her tongue slipped between his lips and tasted the drinks and hors d'oeuvre from earlier. From his suspenders, her arms went up around his shoulders to cover him in her warmth. Fingers squeezed at her waist and slid up impulsively closer to her breasts, only to stop; it made her moan. The brief moments their lips were not touching made up for with their hands, their sighs, and the seeking of one another, as they cast themselves into the climax of their storybook night.

At last temptation made him cave and his right hand slid across the front of her dress, grasping her left breast and squeezing. The clenching of her, the moan into his mouth, made him freeze in place in a gasp. They broke their faces away, her eyes seeking his while his expression fell. "Oh, Laverne, I-" he started only to be cut off when she kissed him again, while sliding a hand down his chest. He took the invitation and squeezed her breast again, thumbing across where he guessed her nipple was. She grunted when she broke the kiss to purse her lip. He felt her forehead, marked by sweat, pressed against his cheek. Another slide across of his thumb made her breath out sharp, low, groaning. Then she made a move for his pants, holding onto his shoulder in one hand to steady herself. The cage crinoline frame was in the way, unbalancing her. Lenny thought... "Do you want to get out of that dress?" He couldn't take back saying it.

She let him know her answer by nodding into his chest, gasping as his other hand was sliding up on the top of the dress to tug at it. With a little force, she pushed him so she could stop his hand. "I'll do it. We don't wanna get Squig in trouble with his uncle." She stepped back, avoiding his gaze as she was flushed. The broken contact of their bodies was akin to suddenly opening a window in winter. Lenny heard the little whimper escaping from between her lips, causing him to clench his fists as both hands slid off her. 

It was when Laverne moved her hands behind herself to undo the zipper on the dress that they heard the sudden knock on the door from a small hand. And the chipper voice behind it came through like a piercing arrow into their little world. "Laverne! I'm back! Sorry that took me so long!" Shirley. The next whimper out of Laverne was of a wholly different kind. She waved Lenny over to the television, whispering, "Turn on the TV! Turn it on! Keep busy!" Her eyes then noticed something flexing at his groin level and she gulped. "And have your back turned if she comes in here!" He blushed so hard his cheeks burned.

A gangly mess of arms and legs was Lenny as he scrambled for the television set and turned it on. The tubes started up and he pretended to play with the rabbit ears while Laverne fixed herself up and went to the door. The sounds of their conversation were heard clear all the way on the opposite side, allowing Lenny to hear every word.

"So, I have a little bit of everything, I've got your lime green sweater, your black slacks, and-" Shirley was listing everything but the kitchen sink until Laverne stopped her.

"Thanks, Shirl, that was real great of ya. You're a real friend." Laverne was a little more terse than usual, despite her gratitude.

"Oh, it's the least I could do! Think nothing of it!" The tone was a little too shrill, Lenny noticed.

"Are you all right, Laverne? You look a little flush?" Shirley gasped and then whispered way too loudly, "Did the Duke want to talk to you? Does he want Lenny and you to come back to Poland with him?!" Already she was dreaming up a whole story and Laverne stopped her immediately. "Nah, nah, nothing like that, Shirl! I'm just beat. It was a lot of snooty snoots and I'm tired of smellin' like fruit punch. Anyway, it's gettin' real late and I don't wanna keep you."

More crinkling of the paper bag as Laverne took it. Lenny messed with the TV knobs, just enough he could still hear the conversation by the door.

"All right! I hope getting rid of Lenny wasn't too much trouble."

A little pause. Lenny could practically hear the nervous smile on Laverne's face. He grinned.

"Ah, yeah. You know, we're actually still hanging out, y'know? He's a bit sore from being on his feet in those nice shoes."

He could almost hear Shirley's smiling-while-blinking expression. "Well. He was a gentleman this evening."

Laverne laughed. "Yeah. And you know, the boys ain't so bad. Sometimes." Shirley sighed. "When they're not locking you in your father's wine cellar and saying you're a mummy in a tomb..." Another laugh out of Laverne. "I thought you wanted to be a mother?" Lenny had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

A sigh and Shirley obviously gave Laverne a hug. "Whatever happens, be safe. Want me to come pick you up tomorrow?" Pat pat. "Sure. Thanks, Shirl. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Lenny heard Shirley leave, but Laverne for some reason came back to get something before closing the door. Something paper. The door finally shut. When he turned around, she was carrying the brown paper bag with her clothes in it. Lenny turned the volume down on the TV set and slid his hands into his pockets.

The moment of intense passion had passed, but what lingered was the warmth. To even Lenny's surprise, it was not awkward and seeing her come back to him was easy, even natural. She smiled at him. "Guess I can go change." But when she put considered the bag, her lips tightened and her brows drove her expression into a devilish smirk.

Lenny felt hot again.

"You ever see how one of these dresses works?" She rotated her hips, still in the Lizzie Borden blue dress, the framed skirt flooping around her in a cute wobble. He smiled. "Nah. You uh, wanna show me?" 

With a quick throw, the paper bag of Laverne's modern street clothes hit the bed. 

First, she turned around and unzipped the costume, showing its period inaccuracy in the process. Though his hands trembled, Lenny stayed cool and approached slowly. The zipper wasn't all the way down, right on schedule it became a problem, then his hands found hers and finished. She then slid the straps off the edges of her shoulders, pushing her butt out at him to push him back using the dress' frame. Lenny's steps allowed him to watch her look over her shoulder at him and bite her lip. "Gotta get the top off first."

Next, she shimmied the loosened material up and over her head, revealing the top underclothes beneath. Lenny's breathing caught up to the moment and he had to work to keep his mouth closed. He'd seen Laverne in a swimsuit before, in shorts and a loose top before, but feeling like it was back in time made watching her wholly new. The sea blue came up in bundled bunches and revealed the pale blue underneath, before being drooped slowly off her right arm onto the floor. Teasing, Laverne covered her chest and squealed. "Oh, Lenny! I'm in my under garments!" He grinned. "Yeah, I see London, I see France..."

She removed the skirt by unclasping it in the back and turning around so he could watch the frills reveal the crinoline frame. Again she pulled it up and over her head, with no less skin revealed but another layer of her beautiful dress allowing him to see closer to her bodily beauties. With the frills, she found herself a little caught up in them and grunted. "Ah, Len, little help?" His hands found hers in the mass of floofy material that he fought through to rescue her. 

After such daring, the skirt was off and all that remained were the frame, her petticoats, and the barely-tightened corset. Lenny looked at it and couldn't help himself. "You look like a skeleton of an aeroplane." He tapped the crinoline. "Put some metal on this bad boy and you can fight the Commies, no sweat." 

Laverne laughed and made a gesture like a tailgunner with her hands. "Try invading Poland this time!" She imitated a machine gun, making her body shake as she aimed around the ceiling. Lenny laughed, yet instinctively flexed his hips. She caught the gesture and smirked. A swift move of her hand behind her and snap - the crinoline fell to the floor. His jaw followed it down. "What?! What kinda magic you got going on there?" He was ignoring the fact her pale blue petticoats were revealed, with more of her delightful figure on display to boot.

"It's just a frame that's held up by the tie." She stepped back out of the circle made around her by the frame, pointing to the clasp that had kept it on her. "It took a while for Edna to show me how it worked." When she stood up, his eyes followed her and now he noticed how undressed she was. "After that, it's just these," she thumbed the petticoat and the hem of the corset. "Ain't nothin' special there." But when he swallowed anxiously again, her feigned innocent gave way. "Whatcha think?"

Lenny loosened his collar. "I think, Laverne, that you were really generous for coming with me to the ball tonight. And that you were great for coming up here with me after you had such a hard time with all those snoots. And that you were real nice for showing me how your frilly dress worked. I think I owe you something."

Laverne paused, pursed her lip, her eyes flickering in memory as she cocked her head back toward the bathroom. "Should I... take a shower?"  
He swelled. "Nah. I like you peachy-keen as your are."

"Yeah. Eat a peach for hours, eh?" she said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Hours," he replied and licked his lips.

She gestured a hand, in a slinky rise, toward his own attire. "I think you're overdressed, Len." And with that he pulled at his sash around his waist, raising it before starting to work on his pants. He kicked off his shoes, clumsily, and Laverne dodged to the side as one flew by her. The apology that came from him was silenced by her gasp as his pants fell and the slight bulge she'd noticed before turned out to be a lot more impressive in his boxers. "Better?" he asked, a little worried he'd done something wrong. But her lecherous grin returned. 

"Gettin' there," she replied. "Lemme help."

She approached him until their body heat mingled. "Ya gonna help me with my cumonherbutt?" Lenny asked as she curled her fingers around his sash. She stopped and giggled. "Your what?" He gestured at the sash with a hand and she slipped it down. "Your cum-er-bund, Len."

Another nervous chuckle out of him. 

"Yeah, I knew that..."

She unclipped the sash and pulled it off him. She discarded it with one hand, while the other wrapped around his head to cradle his hair. Fingers unbuttoned his shirt from top to bottom, joined by his own that slid quickly up her arms to her face to pull her in for a kiss just as the last button above his boxers came undone.

Their lips came loose in a breathy gasp, eyes unblinking and scanning the passion in one another's hearts. His was restrained behind a wall of nerves, the gentleman trying to not be the animal. Hers beckoned him to come forth to dance in the forbidden, to let go. How close would they ever come to living such a fairytale again? This thought crossed his mind as his hand took her breast in hand and her own slipped his boxers loose to fall to his ankles.

She pressed against his heat with her own, feeling a fast pulse through his member against her groin through the petticoats. The corset was loosened and fell away in a tangle, while the shirt was pushed open. She pulled his face to her bare bosom to allow his mouth to suck her nipple right in. His lips tightened and she grunted, groaned. They ground against each other, desperate to shed the rest of their clothes. It was an accident when he bit her breast, teeth just outside the ring of her areola, only for it to send her into a shiver. "Yes," she said as the first word between them in minutes. 

They needed to finish undressing, immediately. She pulled the rest of the petticoats off her legs and leaped onto the bed while he untangled himself from the boxers and shirt. Laverne's body fell on the mattress belly first, her bare bottom enticing him with goosebumpy skin. Lenny leapt upon her before she could turn over on her back, letting him dive his face into her. The passion slowed as he finally smelled, tasted, and pleasured her. The first touch was such euphoria, he tried his best to drag it out, tongue slipping between her folds and hands squeezing her buttocks. 

"Lenny... Len... ungh..." she grunted, sighed, reaching to rub her breasts with both hands while he savored her. Once more he fell into the moment as she moaned, listening carefully to all her cues, to the sound of his mouth suckling her labia through her lower curls, the blankets and her skin dancing on the bed, and most of all the trembling sighs. It collided in the symphony of sensation that his eyes saw her skin so close, the taste of her filled his mouth, and the heat of her body made his own body completely alive. Like a vampire who'd slept without eating for a hundred years, he feasted.

First there was finding what spots made her squirm; the way his tongue, flat, slid down from the vagina to her clitoris, seemed to work best. Then how quick; he started fast and then realized she liked him alternating. And then how much she liked having her clit touched, which was found to be _yes, but not too much._ He worked her then with a finger, teasing around her entrance before slipping it tenatively inside. That moment was the most tense for him, as he was more aware of it than he'd ever been touching another person, and somehow an irrational fear she would cry "no!" to halt the whole moment rose in him. Yet as soon as he slipped that digit within, she keened into the blankets and humped back at his face.

The orgasm snuck up on them both. He, because he never had confidence in his oral skills. Her, as she'd never come so quickly before.  
But her body tensed, her toes curled, she pulled her knees up until her hips pushed him back and he had to struggle to keep licking her clit, to keep his finger thrusting inside her. It dragged the moment out like a climatic fireworks display, bringing more moans and sighs, some silenced out of shame and others unable to be contained. The taste of her felt like it bathed his whole body, both in volume and in strength, and he wanted to swim in her ocean forever. He only pulled his mouth from her sex to kiss her cheeks and then removed his finger from inside her, so that he could softly pet her pussy with his whole hand. She sighed in a contented relief as she fell forward again. "Oh, geez," she groaned.

Whatever he was doing, Lenny thought, he hoped to God he could keep it up the whole night. "Did I make you cream all right?" he asked, kissing her left butt cheek one more time. The skin was still covered with goosebumps where his lips left a wet spot. A long sigh reached his ears and he watched her face turn back toward him. "Yeah, Len. Peachy."

His hands, still restless despite the pleasure his body had given hers, went to remove what little of their clothes remained. Little moans escaped her whenever his knuckles or fingertips touched her skin, whimpered as her body felt the cool air of the night. Each garment landed on the pile with a thwump, a thick sound in the quiet room every time, becoming the rhythm of their lovedance.   
Laverne was still catching her breath when he moved onto the bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her nude form to pull her to his own, at last skin on skin completely. Their embrace felt like an adventure and a homecoming all at once, pulling shudders of relief and sighs of pleasure from deep in their souls.

She felt his stiffness against her cheeks and back, the way he humped her instinctively, needing. The wriggle it brought out of her made him further pant and kiss her shoulder until she leant back to take his lips with hers.   
When gasping once more for breath, he said, "How come the duke danced with you tonight and somehow I'm the one with you in my bed?" Lenny's voice held no falter, only the warmth before his mouth took her again. "You stole me away, Count. Stole my heart away back to your castle..." 

Her eyes shut, daring to dream. Lenny followed suit, trying to imagine their hotel room in the middle of Milwaukee as the bed chambers of Count Leonard Kosnowski, off in the deep woods. Then he felt her push him back, so she could turn around. Their faces met, eyes locked in romantic magnetism. His arms and hands slid around her body again, for he never wanted to lose her.

Their hands explored sensual places; she, sliding around his waist to find the taut buttocks that made him flinch which in turn made her giggle. He in turn sent his right hand up her back to caress the muscles there that had thrown bowling balls of victory and punches of defiance. The other hand slid down, her eyes challenging him as she smiled, then sighed when he cupped her ass. He grinned, sighing at how soft-but-firm it felt.  
"Lenny..." The tone in her voice dripped with an enticement, the seduction of a maiden to a man. He noticed then his breathing had become ragged, needing. Their shared thought was given a voice when they kissed again. Tongues danced, lips made frantic declarations, hands pleasured. He groaned when she stroked him, causing him to slip a finger inside her crack to retaliate. They came back up for air giggling, foreheads nuzzled close.

His eyes came open to just _see_ her again. She was smiling but with that little glistening in her eyes that was like an emotional wave trying to overwhelm the stubborn arousal that had grown between them. Lenny'd vodeo-do-do'd before, even had witnesses, but this was beyond the mere sex of the moment. His own expression softened and he dove down into her again, passion in every hot breath down her chest as he kissed south to pull her breast into his mouth again. Lips came around the nipple and his mouth sucked in tight.

Her legs spread then pull him in, so he pressed against her body fully. He felt the variance in her body heat, from her cooling shoulders and ankles, to her pulsing hot womanhood against his hip and groin. Vaguely, Lenny wondered if he'd burn his hand if he tried fingering her again, then he felt his own fire making her hiss when his cock kissed her thigh.

Laverne, moaning, ran fingers through his hair, finding it was product rather than the usual grease there. He'd put in the effort and the way her fingers teased around in his locks made every hour worth it. Then, there was the tug to move, so he did. Onto her other breast, alternating with long licks around the mountain and tight, nibbling suckling around the nipples. In seconds she was gasping, clasping onto him until he wondered if the pleasure of being with her would just cause them to melt.

Their bodies hummed when he swung his hips to grind his cock against her slit, his precome spreading on any place that wasn't soaked by her own juices. Lenny moaned on Laverne's breast. His mouth left her breasts, causing her to whimper in a shiver that he felt everywhere through her. 

At once, they moved around, until he was atop her and her legs went up so that her lips naturally spread. One hand pulled a stray hair away from her face, so he could stare into her eyes. He panted, trying to control himself, finding her already having leapt into the endless abyss of desire.

It was a silly question and yet he asked. "Do you want this, Laverne?" Her eyes sparkled a little, lost in the moment, as she smiled and nodded at him. "You've stolen my heart. Now take me, Len." He'd never heard her choked up quite like that before. How could he say no?

She guided him with her hand, stroking him across her wetness to prepare his shaft. It invited him to glance down, and as he did so, he watched her petals part from his cocktip. His whole body came alive like a beacon and he pushed. He glided inside her, making them both groan and shudder with each slow move deeper, deeper. A shudder from his throat said "slow, I want this to last" and a soft, sharp cry from her mouth replied, "yes!"

At last, he was within the love of his life, becoming one and all. He braced himself on his hands, while hers went back around him, clutching his shoulder blades. She was so strong, he thought, unable to phrase anything beyond a gasp whenever her walls squeezed him. When at last he was truly _in_ , their eyes sought each other again as they panted from exerting restraint. 

"Okay?" he asked.

"More than," she sighed, happy as a clam. "I think Shirl was right. It was better to wait."

Tears threatened to fill his eyes and so he shook his head, smiling and laughing. "Hey, c'mon, don't bring up Shirl while we're in bed." She grinned, pulled him in for another kiss.

Then, they moved. His hips up and hers following, his down and hers accepting.  
It was their first time together, beautiful and terrifying. They were learning a new vocabulary whose language was created on the spot by one another. It came in the flashes of the unexpected, the details they didn't expect. 

How she smiled at him and held his head while embracing her, his palms at either side of her to brace himself, find his rhythm. In the way they were still clumsy about it as he pulled a little out and she squeezed his member too soon or too late. Their gasps and sighs were the music created by stroking one another's instruments. Oh, how their knees bent to keep their angles right, how their hips made a dance. When his hands finally needed to hold her as he sought deeper union of their bodies, he held her with spread, tightened fingers. His mouth sought every nook of her he could kiss, from chin to collarbone to shoulder to nose. She grunted when he thrust harder, then giggled in a dirty voice after and kissed him wherever she could, forehead or lips or ear. Her own hands never left him, making him feel more protected than he'd ever felt in his life.

Laverne grunted and her legs slid around his torso, the calves flexing on his back and heels digging into his spine. Her need to climax grew, made her flex her body on him harder. His own moans saturated her ears, a weakness she'd never heard of him even in his most pitiful; a sound she wished to remember forever, as she cradled his body with hers and felt herself take him as much as he took her.   
Then his own grinding caught her by surprise when his moved against her clit, getting her to roll her hips back to be more open, more vulnerable, with the punctuation of a shuddering near-climatic groan. That was the sound Lenny took seriously, reminding himself to remember it always. 

He increased his tempo inside her to draw out the come he wanted of her, while sliding a hand to rub her clit where he couldn't quite reach with his cock. It pulled him back out of her arms, sliding until he was sitting up. That allowed him to look down upon her radiant face and body in the storm of their lovemaking. Her breasts shook, her belly sucked in with each tight breath, and her arms reached up for him, found his chest and stroked his body hair there. She was golden perfection, eyes full of the love he always had for her, and lewd sighs flying out of her like birds from a tree.

Lenny redoubled his thrusts inside her, making her groan low and arch her back. Then, in more control than he'd ever felt with a woman, Lenny stroked her clitoral hood, slow, strong, but building in pressure.

The reaction was exactly what he hoped. Her hands flew off him to tangle in the sheets, her face fell to the side and both eyes shut. There was giving in and then there was _give me everything you got._ The way she met his thrusts, his loving touch, made him feel the tingle down low, deep in his core. Like a small electric spark growing in size each time she did something more, another sigh or call of his name, the flexing of her walls on him.

Lenny filled Laverne again and again, feeling her pulse match his own through their joining. She growled harder with each increase of his fingers across her love button, squeezing him in reflex then with intent. "Come with me," she gasped. And though his own body burned, from his neck down to his thighs, he resisted just a little bit longer. The response he gave, he knew she would not expect from him. He suddenly pushed so hard, fast, and deep it slid her up the bed, and stayed there. He strummed her folds like a guitar and growled back at her. "Ladies first."

All at once she tightened, curling her body to the side in an ab-crunch, thighs coming together around him. Her inner walls spasmed and her wetness suddenly soaked his nethers, while she trembled whimpers that rose up into a scream she could only silence by biting into the blankets around them. Like a feedback loop, her squeezing made him squirt inside her, while his seed's warmth and love made her spasm more. 

Then he lowered back down to wrap her in his arms and hold her, while he shuddered through his noble seed filling her body. Laverne sobbed once and rose her arms back up around him. He whimpered into her shoulders and hair, before they kissed what little tears remained on their faces away. 

Their eyes stayed closed, just taking in every warm feeling. Their sweaty bodies slid like smooth stone being embraced by the earth, each sigh like a breeze of the wind through the trees, and every full move of their hands and arms like a wave cresting over rocky beaches.

They nuzzled as they came down slow. Finding breath was like climbing a mountain, but step by step they ascended back. Fatigue hit him suddenly, but he did all he could to remember the details now of the afterglow, where the sexual desires had been satiated and the romantic ones could lead again. How she smoothed her hands down his back. What she felt like pulsing on his softening cock. The way in which she rubbed her breasts against him when they rolled so she was atop him. Sounds of her gasps when he toyed with her body to find more sensitive spots post-orgasm. 

There would be questions, worries, concerns, and talks to have later.

"Thank you, Laverne," he said. Though not the first words since their shared climax, it was the only one he felt like remembering. "You really know how to make a guy feel like a prince." Through misty eyes, she smiled deep until it crinkled her eyelids. "Maybe you are. And maybe I'm a real princess, too."

"You always will be to me," he replied. She kissed him for that, cuddled up on his body, and they settled in for bed.

That night, after at last living their fairytale, they told each other with half-uttered whispers and every little touch, every taste, _"and they lived happily ever after"_ again and again until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (and Kulu was taken home by Lenny after realizing he wasn't loved by Squiggy's uncle, the end)


End file.
